A journey's end
by Movie guy 94
Summary: (This is my version of the amazing spider-man 3) a new enemy rises, an army will be built, things that were lost will be returned, and a hero must be ready to make the ultimate sacrifice to save the people he loves.
1. Hope has returned

**Author's note: I've been meaning to do this since I saw TASM2, I was originally going to just do Peter and Gwen one-shots about their early stages as parents and stuff like that, but I couldn't bring myself to do that, not after I saw her die. Anyway, this is just my version of TASM3, if, you don't like Peter X Gwen, then please read something else. Enjoy**

**P.s. This has some pretty strong spiritual themes in it, not over the top, if you saw the movie "gravity" that's about as far as it goes.**

**P.p.s. this won't be like any of my earlier spider-man stories, it'll be a LOT longer, and it'll be more focused on character development than action sequences.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spider-Man, SONY does.**

* * *

_**"Home is behind**_  
_**The world ahead**_  
_**And there are many paths to tread**_  
_**Through shadow**_  
_**To the edge of night**_  
_**Until the stars are all alight**_

_**Mist and shadow**_  
_**Cloud and shade**_  
_**All shall fade**_  
_**All...shall...fade"**_

_** Billy Boyd (Lord of the rings: the return of the king)**_

* * *

_(Peter's POV)_

_It wasn't supposed to be like this, Gwen and I were supposed to spend the rest of our lives together, but she was taken from me. Whenever I'd picture us dying sooner then we planned, I thought we'd go together, like Thelma & Louise or Romeo & Juliet or Milo & Cassia. I didn't care how it happened, or if it hurt, or if it took forever, I just wanted us to die together and spend the rest of eternity in paradise. She's already there, and I'm still stuck here. I know that I'll die too at some point, but I can't stand spending the rest of my life in a world where she doesn't exist. S__ometimes I dream that I'm walking through my front door and she would throw her arms around me, and sometimes, we'd be surrounded by our children. We never talked about that possibility, we had a few scares but we never brought up children as something in our future. None of that matters now though, she's gone and I'm still stuck here._

_She made me promise to continue being a hero, and until the day I die, and I will. Honestly, I hope it happens soon, because it feels like every day without her feels like a piece of my soul is being removed._

As I clean up what remains of her in my bedroom, I find a flash-drive that has "Gwen's speech" written on it. It's strange, I don't remember ever installing her speech on a flash drive, or being given one. The speech begins, but at a part that I don't remember her ever reciting to me.

"_It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too._

_There will be days where you feel all alone and that's when hope is needed most._  
_No matter how buried it gets or how lost you feel, you most promise me that you will hold on to hope._  
_Keep it alive! We have to be greater than what we suffer.._  
_My wish for you is to become hope.. People need that.._  
_And even if we fall short... what better way is there to live?_

_As we look around here today at all the people who helped make us who we are,_  
_I know it feels like we're saying goodbye but we will carry a piece of each other into everything we do next..._  
_To remind us of who we are.. and what we we're meant to be."_

* * *

The speech makes me feel alive again. Like every muscle in my body is ready to burst. I am this city's only hope, and I just do whatever I can to keep it safe.

That little boy that I saved last year stands before the heavily armored Aleksei Sytsevich, wearing nothing but a Spider-Man costume. The boy stands there, ignoring Aleksei' s taunts, and the pleas from his mother and the small army of policemen, he stands there, knowing that his death is all but certain. I quickly swing down to the street and guide the boy back to his mother, but not before telling him that he's without a doubt the bravest kid I've ever met. Aleksei simply chuckles as all of this takes place.

I grab a megaphone and stand on top of a police car as soon as the boy is back with his mother, and begin to speak. "On behalf of the people of New York, I'm ordering you to put your mechanical paws in the air!" I command him

"I'm the rhino, I crush you, I KILL YOU!" He replies in his barely audible Russian accent

"You want me to come down there so you can kill me?" I ask

"YES!" He replies

"I'll be right there." I reply

He charges toward me in his Robotic suit at full force just as I step down. I consider just standing their, just letting him impale me with his large horn so that my misery can be over ad I'm with her again, but suddenly, I hear voice "not yet" it says. I jump up as a missile heads in my direction, swinging a manhole cover around me, blocking all the missiles that he fires at me. I deflect each missile as I get closer to him, I finally use the cover offensively at the last second, knocking him down. He tries to get up but the suit is clearly too heavy, realizing that he's lost the second round, he gives up and allows the police to take him into custody.

* * *

THREE YEARS LATER...

I lost her four years ago tonight. I still spend my nights sitting on the roof of her apartment building when I'm not out patrolling. I sometimes tell myself that I need to be here, that I need to protect what little remains of her family in case oscorp ever decided to finish them off. Although, I know that they have no reason to harm them, I guess it's just my way of feeling close to her, sometimes I imagine her opening up her bedroom window, and rushing me inside to patch up my wounds before anyone saw. I guess I don't like living in reality, it's too painful to accept the fact that I'm in a world where Gwen Stacy no longer exists.

Her mother still cries herself to sleep every night, cradling a picture of her her late husband holding a baby version of Gwen in his arms. The boys were actually sent to stay with their grandparents in long island for a few months because Helen was sent to a mental institution after she tried to jump off the GW bridge. I keep telling myself that oscorp destroyed Gwen's family, but that would be a lie. It's my fault, I destroyed Gwen's family, just because I couldn't stay away from her, because I couldn't keep the promise that I made to her father just before he died! I promised that I'd protect her by staying away from her, but I couldn't, I failed her.

I feel like I'm on the verge of vomiting as I watch the people on the streets below, they all walk around completely careless, I feel like everyone should know how much pain I'm in. God, I'm sounding like Max...again. I start hearing cars, gunshots, and police sirens on the streets below. "Well, I guess that's my queue." I say as a SWAT van flips over. I swing down from the Stacys' apartment building and catch the van before it crashes on the ground.

A large Oscorp truck is in the center of the convoy, with a trailer attached to it's back. In the truck behind it, four men wearing grey jumpsuits with black bulletproof vests are shooting at the police cars with m-16's as well as a man with a large gatling gun standing in front of them. Tearing the police cars to shreds as turning the drivers into a thick, bloody paste. "Evening fellas, nice weather we're having." I say as I land on the trailer "OPEN FIRE!" One of the men commands, I web-zip all of their guns and attach them to a lamppost before they get to chance to shoot me. "That's not very nice to point guns at a guest." I say as I web them to the floor of the trailer and use my ionic webs to take out the wheels, leaving them to the police.

With no further distractions, I move to check the inside of the truck. The interior of the back of the truck is filled with containers, labeled "Project Zero" "What the hell is all this?" I ask, mostly just thinking out loud "Oh wouldn't you like to know." A female voice says from behind me. She looks to be early to mid twenties, she has white hair that goes passed her shoulder-blades (likely a wig), she wears a skin-tight black suit with twin tech-9's holstered at her hips, and she has a cat-like cowl that surrounds her eyes.

"Thanks for stopping the robbery, it's rare that I'm rendered unnecessary." She says

"Yeah well I was in the neighborhood." I reply

"You always are, and just in the nick of time."she comments seductively

"Where's this shipment going to?" I ask

"You know,, I'm actually not supposed to tell anyone, but I only play by my own rules." She begins "this is going to ravencroft."

"Why, what's so special about ravencroft?" I ask

"I don't know, they don't tell me." She says while holding up a text message on her phone that says "THEY ARE LISTENING"

"I think I recognize you." I say to her "You work for Harry Osborn."

"Yes, you could say that." She replies with a hint of seduction in her voice "Working for oscorp was the means to an end."

"I don't understand, I thought you were just a secretary." I say

"That was just what I wanted Harry, Mr. Osborn, to think. And I know a few of your secrets too, Peter Parker." She responds, clearly amused by my confusion

"What...hhow...do you know?" I ask, approaching her quickly

"You would be really surprised at how much information Norman Osborn has on you. He's practically obsessed with you."She answers

"Wait, Norman Osborn is dead." I say, all the while, realizing that we're still in the back of a moving truck

"There are endless possibilities with Oscorp, you don't think they would let their founder go so easily? They did it with the captain's daughter-" she begins "Wait, what do you mean, what are they doing to Gwen?" I overlap her, on the verge of becoming hysterical until she covers my mouth

"Meet me at the harbor, tomorrow, midnight, I'll tell you all that I know." She whispers, before jumping through a hole in the ceiling

I reach my apartment a few hours later and change into a t-shirt and sweats. I moved out of Aunt May's house shortly after I resumed Spider-Man duties. I couldn't endanger her like I did with Gwen. She's all the family I have left, I don't know what I would do if I ever lost her.

I feel like I'm in a foreign body when I'm not wearing my suit. Peter Parker barely exists now. I don't have much of a social life, not anymore. Gwen was always the social one, she would always try to get me to branch out more, but I never really felt the need to.

Felicia's lying, she has to be lying. Of course she would tell me that Gwen could still be alive, she works for oscorp. What else could they do to get to me? But maybe she wasn't lying. Harry wanted my blood, and killed Gwen to get to it, maybe they used one of the spiders that bit me and brought her back, maybe Gwen is still alive!


	2. The plan

_(Peter's pov)_

_Gwen and I search the pharmacy, trying to find the pregnancy tests. She is a week late and she missed a few birth control pills. It wasn't her fault, I noticed that the condom I used was broken. We finally find the tests and head to the register. "So, are you two excited?" The female cashier asks us_

_"Yeah, that's why we're here at midnight on a Tuesday and wearing sweats." Gwen and I reply sarcastically_

_Gwen paces back and forth in her room as I sit on her bed. She clutches the pregnancy test in her hand, both of our hearts are pounding against our chests as we wait for the results. _

_"Gwen, it's okay, I just want you to know that if it's positive, I'll be with you every step of the way." I tell her as I place my hands on her shoulders _

_"I'm holding you to that, Peter." She says _

_"Two minutes, here we go." She says as she holds up the stick_

_ "It's...negative" she holds back tears as she looks at the stick. "On God, I can't believe I'm actually crying about this. I mean, there's no point in being upset about something you never really had, right?" She asks, as she starts to sob. I wrap her in my arms and hold her as she cries throughout the night. _ Then, suddenly, I'm back in my own bedroom, lying in my own bed. That was the week before we graduated, which turned out to be the last time we spent the night together.

* * *

I wake up to the sound of my phone ringing. It's aunt may. "Peter, can you meet me for lunch, I have some big news I need to tell you." She says. There's anxiety in her voice, I guess it must be big.

I turn over to look at my clock and realize that it's 11: 30. Within an hour I'm finally on the street, since I don't have the money for a cab, I take the motorcycle Mary Jane built me for my birthday last year. Mary Jane and her dad moved next door to aunt may and I shortly before Gwen died. She never talks about her mom, but her dad is a raging alcoholic. I can only assume that her mother is dead,since if she had just left, she would've taken MJ with her. Mary Jane is a tomboy, she took after her father when it came to his love of motorcycles. She can build them from a pile of scraps, and she's amazing at it.

Aunt May has been trying to get us to go on a date, saying that Gwen would want me to move on, but only I know that MJ is actually a lesbian, and besides, she's like my little sister. Her dad kicked her out after she told him, but aunt may took her in almost instantly. Aunt May is like the mother Mary Jane never had, and Mary Jane was like the daughter aunt may never had. MJ eventually got a job as a nurse, she works at the same hospital as aunt may.

* * *

Aunt May and MJ sit in the booth across from me, both of them look anxious. The three of us sit and make small talk for a half-hour, until: "So what's the big news you wanted to tell me?" I ask "Well...We both got really good job offers...in Seattle." Mary Jane says

"Did you take it?" I ask

"Well I took mine, and Mary Jane is going to attend college out there." Aunt May replies "I just think that it could be a good place to...I guess, start fresh."

"Yeah...I guess it is." I say

"You can come with us, you know." Aunt May suggests. "You could use a clean slate too."

"Thanks, but my place is here, I don't feel like running away." I respond as I start to get up from my seat. I don't know what to do, I think I should be happy for them, but I'm not.

"Peter wait!" Aunt May calls as I walk out the door

"I'm so sorry Peter." She says with tears in her eyes "You have no idea how much I need this. This city is slowly turning into a damn nightmare for me. I...I just miss Ben so much, and every inch of this city is just a reminder that he's gone. I see him everywhere I look and I can't get him out of my head. Please understand that I wouldn't do this if I thought I could make it and I can't." She pleads

"I know, aunt may, I'm sorry too. " I say as I wrap my arms around her

* * *

**11:59 p.m.**

I sit on top of a shipping crate, waiting for Felicia to show up. My heart is pounding against my chest. I feel my spider-sense going crazy, I quickly examine my surroundings as time practically stops, then I see the bolt heading in my direction. I jump down from the crate and look around for my assailant. "Impressive." A voice says from the shadows. Suddenly, a tall man approaches, he looks to be about mid-50's, he has a beard with a scar on his right cheek, he wears a fur coat with the sleeves cut off, and the zipper in down which reveals his muscular hairy chest, and he has a machete sheathed at his left hip.

"Who the hell are you?" I ask as we stand literally fifteen feet apart from each other

"Excuse my theatrics, I just wanted to see if you were as fast as the black cat said you were." He says in his Russian accent as he reloads his crossbow "My name is Nikolaj Kravenove, but I prefer Kraven." (A/N: yeah, I changed his name)

"Black cat? You mean Felicia?" I ask "Why isn't she here?"

"That isn't your concern, and besides, I know more about this situation than her." He replies, lighting a cigar and puffing smoke in my face.

"Alright then, tell me what you know." I say

"You actually think I give you information for nothing?" He asks as he chuckles menacingly

"What, am I supposed to beat it out of you?" I ask

"Something like that." He replies as he slowly takes out his machete "I want you to disarm me, if you can."

He lunges at me, machete in hand, and we fall from the crate when we collide, on to the cold hard ground. He is able to instantly get me in a headlock and plunges his blade toward my chest. I grab his wrist and throw him to the crate which falls down when he makes impact. He grunts as he stands up "Is that all you got?" He asks

"Far from it." I say as I shoot my sonic webs at him, which he dodges. He charges at me again, and swings his blade rapidly. His speed is like something superhuman, I've never seen anyone move as fast as him. I try to web his hand and machete to a crate, but somehow he's strong enough to brake free from his restraint, taking a part of the crate with him. He strikes me in the head with the side of his blade, knocking me to the ground.

"Disappointing" he says as he raises his blade to deliver the final blow to my head

Just as he swings his blade down, I shoot a web at his face. I instantly rise up as he tries to tear the webbing from his face, and send a hard kick to his chest. The impact of the kick knocks the blade out of his hand and into mine. "Impressed yet?" I ask as I hold the machete to his throat, making a small trickle of blood to fall down his neck

"Fine, spider, you have my attention." He replies

"Alright then, tell me everything you know." I say as I help him stand up

He begins to tell me about how Gwen was never "completely dead" and that electricity was used to keep her brain cells stimulated until her body is ready. Her body was injected with the spider venom that my father created using his own blood, in order to heal the injuries that she sustained at the clock tower. Oscorp has been working on her for the past four years, but I can't understand why. Kraven says he doesn't know when I ask him, I don't believe him, but it doesn't matter. I'm still going to oscorp tower to save her.

"Wait!" Kraven yells as I shoot a web at the nearest building to get to Oscorp "you can't just walk in there and expect they just let you take her."

"Don't you think I know that?" I ask as I let go of the web "I'm not expecting this is be a walk in the park, but I'll do whatever I can to save her."

"And you know where she is?" He asks "Few people know about her, and Oscorp would not have her be easy to find."

"It's one building, there's only so many places she can be." I reply

"I can get you in!" He says as I walk away "I know where she is, and I'm one of the few people that has access to where she is."

"Then just tell me where she is." I order him

"You can't go in there alone, they have many men that will try to kill you. And if you go in without authorized access, the room will be gassed with carbon monoxide within 15 seconds."

"Fine then, take me." I commend him

"We go at dawn, the guards will be in between shifts. They will be disorganized, which will give us the perfect opportunity to fetch her." He replies

"Fine then, we go at dawn." I say

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

Author's note**: I know, this chapter was nearly one thousand words shorter, but I really wanted to get this chapter out. I hope you guys like the story so far, I'm actually hoping that Marc Webb finds this somehow. I dunno, maybe it'll get sent to his Twitter page. **

**P.s. Forrest Gump is in IMAX this week, I just saw it for the first time today. If you haven't seen before, I think that you should, it's only playing til Friday, so I would hurry.**


	3. Souls reunited

**author's note: Gwen is almost here, I know that you're all gonna love the direction I'm taking with her. She's going to be like a combination of Alice from the resident evil movies and Ellen Ripley from Aliens. **

**P.s. I'm watching the hangover on blu ray right now, just thought you should know. And no, it has nothing to do with the rest of the story.**

* * *

Dawn approaches slowly, every second feels like an hour, and my heart pounds like a ticking clock. "So, if it's just the two of us, then can't we head over there?" I ask Kraven as he has his back to me

"No, not yet" he replies "we're still waiting for one more person. Oh, there she is now." He says as Felicia approaches

The two of them whisper something to each other in the distance, before passionately locking lips. She raps her arms around him like she owns him. She has this expression when she looks at you, like she owns everything and everyone around you. I approach them as they separate, Felicia has a look on her face that implies that she's hiding something, my gut tells me not to trust her, but I'm only concerned about Gwen.

"So, I see you two have already gotten to know each other." She says

"Yeah, you could say that. He tried to kill me, twice." I reply

"If I wanted to kill you, you would already be dead." Kraven says in his menacing voice as he grabs my shoulder, although, I think he's just trying to be playful

"Well then, it seems like you two really hit it off. And don't take it personally, he tries to kill everyone he works with." Felicia comments

"Why, trust issues?" I ask

"Your guess is as good as mine." Felicia chuckles

"Alright, are we going to sit here and, how you say, 'chit chat' all day, or are we going to oscorp to save your woman?" Kraven asks

* * *

We reach Oscorp ten minutes later. I swing over there, while Felicia and Kraven drive there in a rather expensive car. I have a feeling that they didn't rent or purchase it. We meet at a parking garage across the street from the building. "You were right Kraven, the guards are disorganized." I say as I observe the guards

The building is mostly empty, it's only noticeable occupants are the guards. Most of them look tired, and trying to keep themselves awake by drinking coffee. A lot of them look like average people, walking around casually and holding their assault rifles like plastic toys. Although, the rest of them look like they could've been cops before working for oscorp, or maybe even military.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" I ask as Felicia loads a sniper rifle

"Relax, I'm just leveling the playing field." She says as she lines up a shot

"Wait, you can't just kill these people, they're just following orders." I plead "Just let me and Kraven go in and get her, and if there's a problem you can take them out then." Felicia looks to Kraven and waits for his answer. "Fine, we do it your way, spider." He says

I make a web line that connects the two buildings, which Kraven zips down. I swing to the roof of the building and crawl through the air vent. A man with an assault rifle spots me as soon as I exit the vent, but he collapses when I see him. "Don't worry, it was just a tranquilizer dart." Kraven says

I hear several pairs of footsteps heading towards us. "I'm guessing about 10 or 15, likely low level guys. They wouldn't send in the elite squad unless absolutely necessary." Kraven says

"How do you know all about this?" I ask

"Trust your instincts, spider." He replies "They are your only real ally."

"I'm just going to say it now in case something happens, but you are a very disturbing person." I say

"Well, I take that as a compliment." Kraven says while smirking

As Kraven predicted, there are 15 men, and by the look on their faces, this is not something they're used to.

"GET ON YOUR KNEES AND PUT YOUR HANDS IN THE AIR!" One of the men commands

"You boys are lucky, he told me not to kill any of you." Kraven says as he takes out his machete and plunges it into the ground

"I don't care what he said, now put your hands in the air, goddamnit!" They command

Kraven throws a smoke bomb, giving us the opportunity to attack them. The men shoot their guns wildly, luckily, every shot misses us by a mile. I slide under a man and web him to the ceiling, and I web another to the wall. A man swings his batoon at me, but I knock it away and send a punch to his face and a kick to his chest before throwing him to the ground. I look up and see the other 12 men unconscious on the ground, and Kraven standing above them.

"Uh...wow." I say "You are fast."

We eventually make our way down to where Gwen is. My heart is pounding faster and faster the closer I get to her. I know she's alive, I know if, I can feel it in my gut. I know she's alive.

He opens several sets of doors, each leading to a room darker than the last. "And, here we are." Kraven says

"Okay, I have to know, why are you helping me?" I ask

"Let's just say, there are some things in life that you don't need to know." He replies

The room is shaped like an octagon, every corner has a door labeled 1-6. Kraven walks to the sixth door, punches in a code, which makes the door open slowly. Kraven says something, but I can't hear him because my heart is beating so fast. The tube inside the door slowly begins to clear, almost enough to where her her blond hair is visible. The tube eventually clears enough to where I can see her. I look to my right and see that Kraven is gone. I run to the tube and open it.

Gwen is practically naked, with only a thin paper blanket that goes from her shoulders down to her thighs. "Gwen...Gwen, can you hear me?" I ask as her eyes slowly open.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I'm falling, the web that I clung to snapped when the gear it was attached to collapsed while Peter tried to get Harry Osborn off of him. I call Peter's name just before the gear comes apart, a d gasp as I begin to plummet toward the cold hard ground below. This is it, I know I'm going to die now. If Peter shoots a web it won't get to me in time, and if it does, the whiplash will snap my neck, especially if it hits my knee. It's okay if I die, everyone dies, and most of the time, it's sooner than we planned. I'll be with my father again, and we'll watch over our family together.

I don't scream, I just close my eyes and wait. "Gwen, sweetheart, take my hand." A voice says, it's a voice that I would remember anywhere. I open my eyes and see him, my father smiles and extends his hand. Without hesitation, I take it. I'm not falling anymore, I'm completely still, standing with my father on the the gear that Peter jumped from to catch me. I look down and can see my body continue to plummet, and Peter in a nosedive to catch me. Peter shoots a web at my chest and grabs a bar to break the fall, and I can hear my head bang against the ground.

"Hey." Peter says as he gets to the ground, taking off his mask "Hey, Gwen...Gwen...no no no no, hey, stay with me, stay with me, stay with me, Gwen, NO GWEN, PLEASE, PLEASE!" Peter sobs as he holds my lifeless body

"So, what happens now?" I ask my father, trying distract myself so that I don't see Peter in this misery

"Well, what happens next is entirely up to you." He replies

"What do you mean?" I ask

"You have a choice, you can come back with me, or you can stay here." He answers. "But I know that by the look on your face that you've already decided."

"I'm sorry daddy." I say "I can't leave him, or mom, not yet."

"I know honey, and we'll be waiting for you whenever you're ready." He replies as the two of us embrace. Something tells me that I understand what he means by "we" but I really don't. I think I have an idea who the other person is, but I don't know for certain. I think I can see who it is, but it comes too fast for me to see it clearly.

* * *

I am no longer in the clock tower, I am in a dark and cold room. I hear a voice calling my name, I try to open my mouth to respond, but the muscles are too weak. I can only open my eyes, and that's when I see him. His hands are on my cheeks as he rubs my temples. Finally, my lips here enough strength to call his name "P...Peter" I say weakly "is...is that you, are you really here?"

"Yeah..Yeah it's me." He says as he holds me "I missed you so much Gwen. I...I thought you were dead."

"I missed you too bugboy." I say as I bury my head in his chest

"Alright, let's get out of here." A large man says from behind him

"Don't worry, I'll carry you." Peter says in a comforting tone "The atrophy will take a while to go away."

Atrophy? How long was I out?

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Kraven quickly leads us to the parking garage. No one crosses our path, not even a secretary or a receptionist. I don't care though, my attention is only towards the woman that clings to my neck.

"Here, take this, it's for the car over there." Kraven says

"Yeah, I'm not interested in grand theft auto." I say

"It's my car." He replies "OH...Well, thanks." I say

"Just bring it back with a full tank." He says

We shake hands, before parting. He walks over to Felicia on the roof, and I place Gwen in the passenger seat of the car.

We drive into the sunrise, and I find myself smiling. Something I thought I would never do again. She's back, and this time, I won't let her go.

* * *

**Author's note: don't worry, this story is far from over. **


	4. Calm before the storm

**Author's note: I know, I'm terrible. The last three months of the year are when my family and I are the busiest. At least next week I start fall break for three weeks. I hope you like this chapter. It's mostly just fluff**

* * *

**_"I know you...I walked with you once upon a dream_**

**_I know you...the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam  
and I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem_**

**_But if I know you, I know what you'll do  
You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream_**

_**But if I know you, I know what you doing**_  
_**You love me at once**_  
_**The way you did once upon a dream**_

_**I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream**_  
_**I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam**_  
_**And I know it's true that visions are seldom all they seem**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you'll do**_  
_**You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream**_

_**But if I know you, I know what you do**_  
_**You love me at once**_  
_**The way you did once upon a dream" Lana Del Ray**_

* * *

**_(P_**eter's POV)

Gwen sleeps peacefully on my bed. I was able to get her out of the thin cloth that was wrapped around her and into one of my T-shirts. The sound of her heart beating is like music to my ears. I sit on a desk chair across from the bed, I try to keep myself awake by occasionally getting up and walking around my apartment, but I eventually find myself sleeping next to her. A week ago, I would go to bed, hoping to wake up and find out that the past four years were only a dream; now, I fear that I'll wake up and realize that the passed three days have only been a dream.

I wake up the next morning to the sun beating on my face. I am no longer on my side, I'm on my back with Gwen asleep with her head on my chest. I discreetly get up and head to my bathroom to take a shower, all while trying not to wake up Gwen.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I wake up to the sound of running water, Peter must be in the shower. The room is unfamiliar, I feel asleep before we got to wherever Peter was taking me, so I wasn't able to see where I am. The only part of my lower body that I can feel is my big toe on my right foot, so standing up isn't going to be a possibility for a while. I see a calendar above his desk on the other side of the room, I can see the month: it's October. I was out for four months, that isn't so bad, right?

Only one person comes to my mind right now, my mother. How will she and my brothers react when they see me? How could Peter and I explain how I'm alive? Could we even get near them without putting them in danger from Oscorp?

Everything in the room feels as if it's getting clearer and clearer. I can see everything, I can see a fly on the ceiling across the room, but it looks as if it's right in front of me. I can see the small cracks in the walls, I can hear people talking on their cell phones on the streets as if they're ten feet away from me. I guess Oscorp was experimenting on me. But why?

* * *

(Peter's POV)

After I get out of the shower, I change into a set of clothes that I had on the sink. Gwen is sitting up when I walk out of the bathroom. She smiles at me, but I know she must be confused. "Do you want some breakfast?" I ask

"Yeah, food would be good." She replies

I help her get into some regular clothes, (even though I really have any girl clothes) and carry her to the kitchen. I make us scrambled eggs, since it's the only thing that I know how to cook without setting the building on fire. We don't say very much, four years of words struggle on my lips, but I don't know what to say.

"So...how long was I out?" She asks after practically licking her plate clean

"Uh...well...um..." I try to say

"I mean, it's October, so I'm guessing about four months?" She asks, hoping that's the answer

"Years." I say

I was out for four years?" She asks, as her lips begin to quiver

"...Yeah, four years as of three days ago."

"Wha...what about my mom and brothers, are they...?" She asks, putting her hand on her mouth

"Don't worry, they're safe, and they still live in the city." I reply, trying to sound encouraging "I can try to get them over here if you want."

"No" she says "I'm guessing my mom went through hell when she thought I was dead. She'd probably have a heart attack if she saw me now."

"So, what happens now?" She asks

"I don't know, I guess we just play it by year." I answer "I'm guessing Oscorp will be looking for us. "

"Probably just me." She ads "I am the escaped experiment."

"Yeah, that's what I meant." I say "So the best thing to do is probably get as far away from here as possible."

"What about aunt may?" She asks "She'll ask questions, and there aren't that many ways you can explain how I'm alive. Especially if she doesn't know that you're Spider-Man. Does she?"

"Actually no, she'd see the cuts and bruises on my face and she'd always believe me when I told her that I just got mugged." I say

"Don't you think that maybe, she does know but she just never said anything?" Gwen asks. "I mean, my mom knew whenever we...took a nap with my door locked. She even kept my brothers distracted so that we wouldn't be bothered"

"Well, I mean I just hung my suit in my closet and she did the laundry most of the time, and I'd always say that I was washing the American flag whenever everything turned out blue and red. So...DAMNIT, SHE KNOWS!" I say. "Thank God your mom and Aunt May were rarely in the same room."

"I know, it would've been like a non-stop version of the view." Gwen replies "Especially if they've had a few drinks."

Gwen and I laugh hysterically, and spend the rest of the day talking and laughing. It's like the last four years never even happened. Unfortunately, a few hours later, Gwen and I see a news report on the TV, with the headline: "Harry Osborn, son of Oscorp founder and former CEO, the late Norman Osborn, has escaped from Ravencroft institute."

* * *

**A/n, I know, this chapter was REALLY SHORT, but I wanted to just do a simple chapter with just Peter and Gwen.**


	5. I see fire

**Author's note: I know, it's been almost two weeks since I've updated, and I'm so sorry. I've just been insanely busy, my family and I just had a garage sale, and I got $700. I bought a PS4 with the money. My parents and I moved from a 2,900 square foot house, to a 1,700 square foot house. (My older brothers moved out and we didn't need the extra space) so, naturally, we had a lot of extra stuff to sell.**

**P.s. the next few chapters will introduce two more possible members of the sinister six, and its gonna be AWESOME. There are some pretty big plot twists coming, and no, they aren't from the comics.**

* * *

**Oh misty eye over the mountain below, Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**  
**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**  
**Keep watching over Durin's sons**

**If this is to end in fire**  
**Then we shall all burn together**  
**Watch the flames climb high into the night**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Stand by and we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**

**And if we should die tonight**  
**Then we suall all die together**  
**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Prepare as we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**  
**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**And I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

**Oh, should my people fall**  
**Then surely I'll do the same**  
**Confined in mountain halls**  
**We got too close to the flame**

**Calling out father oh**  
**Hold fast and we will**  
**Watch the flames burn auburn on**  
**The mountain side**  
**Desolation comes upon the sky**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountain**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**  
**And I hope that you remember me**

**And if the night is burning**  
**I will cover my eyes**  
**For if the dark returns**  
**Then my brothers will die**  
**And as the sky is falling down**  
**It crashed into this lonely town**  
**And with that shadow upon the ground**  
**I hear my people screaming out**

**Now I see fire**  
**Inside the mountains**  
**I see fire**  
**Burning the trees**  
**I see fire**  
**Hollowing souls**  
**I see fire**  
**Blood in the breeze**

**I see fire (oh you know I saw a city burning out) (fire)**  
**And I see fire (feel the heat upon my skin, yeah) (fire)**  
**And I see fire (uh-uh-uh-uh) (fire)**  
**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side" Ed Sheeran**

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Gwen and I stare at the TV, then back at each other, both of us are frozen, not knowing how to react. The camera on the TV continues to focus on Harry flying away on his glider, as he laughs in his new demonic voice. I feel my cheeks getting warmer and warmer until it's like they're on fire.

"Hey, you okay?" Gwen asks as she rests her hand on my shoulder

"Yeah, but I think it's a safe bet that he's coming for us." I sigh

"Then find him and kick his ass bugboy." Gwen says gently as she takes my hand

I change into my suit and started heading out the door, but not before being stopped by Gwen. "Be back soon." She whispers seductively as our lips part

"Will do" I reply before jumping through the window

* * *

I swing through the area surrounding my apartment as the city is blanketed by the night sky. I don't know where Harry is, and I don't know when, or even if, he'll attack, all I can do is wait. I won't let him hurt Gwen, not again, not again.I lost her once, it won't happen again.

I start to feel my spider-sense going off, with what feels like flashes of images of the GW bridge. I know where Harry is.

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I try not to think about the fact that Peter is likely in danger, so I set my attention on one thing: my atrophy. I can move my hips, but I can't feel anything past that. Peter put out a wheelchair for me, he probably "barrowed" it, but I don't care. I intend on walking by the time he gets back. I try to get rid of my atrophy, in the only way I know how. "Wiggle your big toe" I say to myself, Kill Bill volume 1 is all that I can go on to move again. "Wiggle your big toe." I say again and again until my big toe moves. "Alright then, let's get these other piggies moving." I try to stand, but stumble and fall, I try again and I can stand perfectly.

My legs quickly regain their strength, and I'm able to walk around, they actually feel stronger than ever. I walk to the kitchen to get something to eat, but I am able to get their almost twice as fast as I normally can. Do I have powers? I guess Oscorp was experimenting on me, maybe they injected me with some spider-venom. Like the kind Peter has. They must have perfected whatever Harry took, especially since I don't look like the son of the devil right now.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

Rage builds inside me as I get closer to the bridge. I'm gonna make Harry pay for what he did to Gwen, and I would hand him back to the police until he's out cold on the ground, with two black eyes, a fat lip, and all of his ribs shattered. The bridge is in flames when I reach it. Cars are on fire, some of which have people in them. People are running in every direction, trying to get to safety, and a few cops are trying to hold off Harry as others are trying to get everyone off the bridge. All the while, Harry flies on his glider, blowing up everything and everyone in his path.

I swing to the top of the bridge to get a better vantage point. Harry still can't see me, which means I can sneak up behind him and land in a few extra punches. Unfortunately, I see Gwen's family, running with the large group of people. Is this why he's here? Does Harry intend to finish off Gwen's family? He spots them amongst the crowd and sends a missile right in their direction. I dive down to them, catch the missile with my web, and fling it back at Harry. He dodges it and it hits the top of the bridge, causing the cables to begin to collapse.

You didn't think it was gonna be that easy, did you?" Harry asks

"You know, for a second there, I actually kinda did." I say, as Gwen's mom and brothers get off the bridge before it detaches from the island of Manhattan, with the help of a police officer.

"You never should've hurt Gwen, Harry." I say

"You should've just given me your blood. I was left with no choice but to use the spider venom that your father created. I was surprised that it worked for your precious little Gwen. What do you think she'll do when she finds out that you let her family die? Do you think she'll still love you, or even tolerate you? She'll hate you so much that she'll probably kill you herself" He replies, just before firing a missile at me,I grab the missile with my web, and fling it into the ocean.

"I'm not gonna let you get hurt them Harry!" I yell

"I don't think you'll have any control over it." Harry says as he laughs menacingly

I hear something underneath me, it sounds like metal climbing up the bridge. The climbing sounds like it's going faster as it gets closer. A metallic tentichal appears on the right side of the bridge, followed by another, an two more after that, and then a man appears in the center of them. He's clearly older, and a little overweight. He has black hair with hints of grey, and he's wearing thick black goggles. Before I have a chance to react, I'm on the ground with a tentichal pinned to my chest. I feel like I'm slowly being crushed, I'm slowly losing my ability to breathe, and think I can taste blood in my mouth.

"Allow me to introduce Dr. Otto Octavious." Harry says "He's a friend that I met in ravencroft. He used to work for my father at Oscorp, but he was locked away after attempting to steal titanium from a military base. I know that you two will get along great, I've got some business to take care of, so I'll leave you two to get acquainted."

I look over at Gwen's mom and brothers as they drive away. I can't help them, all I can do is watch and wait for Harry to do whatever he's going to do. Within seconds, their car is in flames. And all I can hear is Harry's laugh as everything fades to black...

* * *

**a/n: the next chapter will be up in a few weeks, since my birthday is on Thursday.**


	6. Revelations

**Author's note: I'm so sorry for the delay, I celibrated my 19th birthday two weeks ago, and now I have the Flu. Since I was born without a pituitary gland, I have a lower immune system then everyone else. Don't worry, I'm getting better. Also, I actually just injured my left elbow and I have to wear a sling for a few days. I'm gonna try typing with one hand, so bare with me. **

* * *

**(Peter's pov)**

I'm surrounded by darkness, not the average nighttime darkness, but the kind that feels like all the light has been drained from the world. I try to move my arms, but they're cuffed by my waist to the wall behind me. My mask is off, but the rest of my suit is intact. I can't move my legs, I can feel them, but they don't move. They aren't restrained like my arms, I guess Harry had me drugged. I hear footsteps getting closer to me, followed by the opening of a door, and a light turning on.

I'm in the center of some small laboratory. I think I might actually be in Ravencroft, great. Three men in cavalier suits, each carrying a large assault rifle walk into the room, followed by someone else. The men shut the door as soon as he walks in.

"Well...well...well, what do we have here?" The fourth man says, before removing the hood on his cloak

"N..Norman Osborn...?" I ask as in a groggy voice

He doesn't look like how I remember him. He's grown at least two feet, his skin is dark green, the hair on his head is gone, he looks to have put on more muscle, a lot more, he has purple-ish/red bags under his eyes, and his eyes are dark yellow. He circles around me, almost like he's examining me.

"You know, you've caused a lot of trouble for my company over the 18 years, Mr. Parker." He replies coldly, in his low, menacing voice "But luckily, now the only problem I have with you now is what to do with you."

"You're right, if you just dump me into the ocean, my body will be found and people will ask why Oscorp would murder the hero of New York in cold blood." I say sarcastically "I would become a martyr, and people would turn against you and see you for the psychopath you are. This could even lead to riots that even you couldn't tame, and then you'll be butchered like an animal."

"Exactly!" He yells, followed by menacing, hysterical laughter "Although, my plan to dispose of you is already in motion as of last night. You allowed nearly four hundred people to die on that bridge. I think people will begin to doubt your...abilities, after letting so many people die, and at the same time none the less."

"What do you want from me?" I ask as I discreetly look around the room for a way to escape. There's nothing, I can't even find something to web onto and hit someone with. I can't break free from these restraints because of their weight, and they feel tight enough to where I can barely feel my wrists.

"Your destruction!"" Norman yells "I'm going to find everyone you love, and I'm going to hurt them. I'm going to make them bleed and cry and call out your name, and then I'm gonna kill you right in front of them before I burn them all alive. I'll be the hero who struck down the symbiote-infected Spider-Man. I'll become the new hero that is worshipped by millions, but unlike you, I'll use my power to bind everyone to my will. I will be like a God!"

"Well that's pretty smart thinking with that plan, but the last time I checked, I didn't have any symbiotes in my blood." I say "And besides, I'll kill you before I let you take anyone else from me!"

"Well...good luck with that." He says in a threatening tone while preparing an injection with black liquid

"He won't need luck tonight, BEAST!" One of the guards says before shooting the guard next to him, then turning his gun on Norman.

"This thing was crushing my head." My rescuer says as he takes off his helmet

"Kraven?" I ask as he removes my restraints "How did you know where I was?"

"I injected a tracking device into your thigh when we met." He replies nonchalantly "Come, we must move, these bullets will only slow him down." He says, referring to Norman, who is on the floor, covered in green blood. My knees fully regain their strength when I stand up. I find my mask on a table, and put it on before walking over to the door.

We head towards the door as Norman slowly stands up, and a small army of guards charge at us. The door leads us to a large dome-shaped room. The ceiling is made of glass, with the moon beaming right in the center. "Kraven, if we make it out of this, you owe me an explanation for why you're helping me!" I say

**Fever dreams- Tyler Bates**

"Ugh...fine!" He groans, before shooting a gas container by the guards. The blast takes down several of them, and leaves the remaining on the ground, injured and/or disoriented. I shoot a sonic web at another group of guards which makes all of them stick to the wall. Another group of guards charge at me with batons. I dodge the first guard's swings, but I eventually grab his wrist and break it. I knee the next guard in the ribs a few times before throwing him to the ground. Two more guards approach me, swinging their batons wildly. I grab one of them by the wrists and throw him to a column. I block the next guard's swing and knock the baton out of his hand before sending a right hook to his jaw. His teeth shatter on impact and he lays unconscious on the ground with blood gushing from his mouth.

Kraven and I take out wave after wave of guards, until eventually, they finally give up. "Do you actually have a plan on how we're going to get out of here?" I ask Kraven "Yes, come with me, they'll likely start sending in their elite squads next." He replies

We head outside and walk down a path way which leads to a small boat. "OH you've got to be kidding me." I say "What, you hate boats?" Kraven asks as he steps into the driver's seat "No, I hate water!" I say as I get into the passenger seat

We quickly take off, but not before being spotted by some of the elite squad. They're rather tall, they're clad in black but they're armor is more bulky. Each member of the squad gets into a large two-seater boat with a machine gun mounted on the passenger side. "Here,, take the wheel!" Kraven commands "Kraven, I have no idea how to drive a boat." I say

"Fine, crash course, steer with the wheel, and the handle on the side controls speed!" Kraven yells

I take the wheel, and follow his instructions to the tee. The elites quickly gain on us at as Kraven switches back to his usual outfit, and loads his crossbow. The first arrow hits a boat which explodes on impact. "Damn, I was aiming for the driver's head!" Kraven says, after realizing that the arrow hit the gas tank, on the first boat, and the three that followed.

"I guess I owe you an explanation on why I keep saving you." Kraven says after the boats stop following us, and we reach Manhattan

"Yeah, ya think?" I reply

"How much do you know about you mother?" He asks

"Not much, why?" I ask

Your mother, Mary Parker, was born Mishka Kravenove. She was my little sister." He replies

* * *

**Author's note: I told you I had some twists coming. See ya next time**

**P.s. Can someone send this story to sevenwebheads? I'm a big fan of his and I'd love to get his opinion on this.**


	7. Just like old times

_**"Are you, Are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where they strung up a man they say murdered three**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree**_

**_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Where the dead man called out for his love to flee  
Strange things did happen here  
No stranger would it be  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree_**

_**Are you, Are you**  
**Coming to the tree**  
**Where I told you to run, so we'd both be free**  
**Strange things did happen here**  
**No stranger would it be**  
**If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree.**  
_

**_Are you, Are you  
Coming to the tree  
Wear a necklace of rope, side by side with me.  
Strange things did happen here,  
No stranger would it be,  
If we met up at midnight in the hanging tree" Jennifer Lawrence (as herd in "the hunger games: mockingjay- part 1)_**

* * *

**(Gwen's pov)**

I'm practically glued to the couch, staring at the TV in disbelief. The news continues to talk about how the GW bridge is now completely underwater due to a fight between Spider-Man and some "strange creature on some kind of high-tech glider". The death toll is currently at over two hundred people. I feel my face turn pale as the list of casualties starts to be read. "The first casualties that we were able to identify are; Helen Stacy: 53, Howard Stacy: 18, Phillip Stacy: 13...". The list goes on and on for the next five minutes, and then says that at least 20 people are missing. Just when I think it can't get any worse, the reporter also says that Spider-man has been captured.

I rewind the broadcast, and listen to the casualties again. Everyone in my family is listed, except for one person, my youngest brother, Simon. Could he still be alive? Maybe he wasn't with my mom, or maybe he just wasn't in the car when it blew up. I have to get to my old apartment, maybe he's there. Unless my mom moved out.

* * *

(Peter's POV)

"Wha...Kraven, what the hell are you talking about?" I ask "My mother's name was Mary Sarkozy. She worked at her roommate's father's luggage store on 5th avenue, and after working there for two years she met my dad and they got married eight months later."

"You know very little, Peter Parker. We were raised in Chernobyl.." He begins "...but we were sent to live with our grandparents who were sleepers in New York after our parents were killed when the reactor blew up. Our father was rumored to have been responsible for the disaster, and our grandparents knew that it would be dangerous for us to bare his name. So in order to blend in, we were forced to change our names to Mary and Nicholas Sarkozy. After our grandparents died, I went back to my birth name, and returned home. Your mother and I hadn't spoken since."

"If you're my uncle, then why wasn't I even aware of your existence?" I ask "How can I even believe you?"

He holds up a photo of the two of them when they were children, before speaking again. "18 years ago I tried to contact her, but she said she had to run away, and ordered me never to speak to you. Oscorp murdered my sister, and now I want them to pay the price. I've spent the last ten years training myself to the peak of my physical capabilities to prepare for this. Will you help me?"

"Yes, I will." I respond with a crooked smile

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I grab Peter's keys from the kitchen counter and head to the parking garage. I walk over to the white suburban that Peter used to get me out of Oscorp. I can't unlock the car with the key, so I press the locator button on the chain. I hear a beeping sound in the distance, I continue to hit the button until I reach the vehicle. The key isn't for a car, it's for a motorcycle. "Oh you've got to be kidding me." I groan. I don't know how to ride a motorcycle, I know how to ride a bike, and I know a thing or two from the internet. It can't be that hard, can it?

TIt turns out that it is a lot harder than it looks. I get the hang of it rather quickly, I let out a scream when I gripped the clutch for first time because of how fast I took off. It feels like time has slowed down when I'm moving, I can see traffic lights that are hundreds of feet away, I can hear people talking in their cars that are two blocks away, and I can see every drop of rain that falls from the night sky.

I reach the complex within less than three minutes. Peter must've been watching over my family over the past four years. I can't exactly walk through the front door, especially since Stan the doorman is there. (mini-a/n Stan Lee cameo) He was the only doorman that was actually nice to people. My "death" was likely all over the news, so Stan would think that it's weird that a supposedly dead girl is standing before him. This leaves me with only one option, the fire escape.

I'm able to reach my apartment on the 20th floor within seconds, without even needing to catch my breath. My bedroom window isn't locked, I'm able to sneak through without making a sound. I'm back in my old room, it hasn't changed at all. My books are right where I left them, the papers on my desk haven't been moved, and even my old clothes are right where I had them arranged.

I search the apartment, no lights are on. It's a mess, as usual. My mom stopped paying attention to how our apartment looked after dad died. She was too busy getting so drunk that she could barely stand up. I was the one who had to hold my family together, get Phillip and Simon to school on time, make sure they get their homework done, cooking dinner every night, and prying a bottle of scotch from my mother's hands.

I walk over to the kitchen where the answering machine is and turn on the lights. "One new message" the machine says when I press the play button. "Hi mom, it's me..." Simon announces, with his cracking voice "I'm just reminding you that I'm staying with Matt tonight so we can work on our science project. His mom will drop me off in the morning, see you then."

Ok, good, he's safe. I'll just wait here until he gets back. He'll better safer with Peter and I than anyone else, right? Of course I'm right, Peter is spider-man after all. I head back to my room and change into a white, long sleeved turtleneck and a black skirt after heading to my parents bedroom and grabbing my father's pistol.

I hear a knock on my bedroom window, I turn around and see Peter on my fire escape.

* * *

(Peter's pov)

"How did you know where I was?." Gwen asks as she opens her bedroom window

"Well, you weren't at my apartment, and I had a feeling this is the only other place you would go." I reply as I climb through her window

"The news report said that you'd been captured, what happened?" She asks

"Harry...Harry happened." I reply "And he wasn't alone. He had help on the outside, Norman probably sent in a rescue team. As well as a guy with metalic tenticales."

"Wait, I thought Norman Osborn was dead." She says

"So did I" I reply "they used the same serum that brought you back, you were their test subject." "Oh, and I have a Russian uncle that I never knew about."

"Oh my god." she gasps

"Ok, that was the most mild reaction I expected from you when I told you." I say

"No Peter, you've been shot!" she yells, pushing me over to her bed and grabbing the first aid kit underneath it.

She opens up the upper part of my suit from the zipper on the back. I look down and see the large blood trail leaking down my chest, starting from my right shoulder. "I'm just gonna warn you now, this will hurt like hell." Gwen says as she grabs a pair of tweezers

I groan in pain as she pours a bottle of gin on the wound, before digging the bullet out. "I failed you Gwen." I say as she stitches up the hole "I dis obeyed your father when he told me to stay away from you, and now your family is dead, because of me. Harry said that he wanted to drive us apart. He thought you'd kill me because I allowed him to kill them."

"You're not the one that killed them Peter, it was Harry. I only blame him for this, and when the time comes, I'm going to kill him for it." She says, with bloodlust in her voice

"just like old times." I say as she finishes wrapping my wound in a t-shirt

"What? Me vowing revenge on my family's killer?" She asks sarcastically

"No, I actually mean me walking into your bedroom with an injury and you patching me up." I reply as I place my hands on her cheeks "Being with you was the only time that I actually felt comfortable being Peter Parker. You're someone that I could actually be honest with. Someone that I couldn't handle losing a second time, and that I will love until the end of my days, and beyond."

**"Everybody wants to rule the world" Lorde**

Gwen quickly closes the short gap between our lips. I raise her left leg up to my hip, before I place her on the bed. We wrap our arms around each other tightly as we begin. I no longer have to restrain myself with her, she's no longer fragile like she was before. She has the same venom that runs through my veins, but it feels like she might actually be stronger than me. "Wow, you really were holding back before." Gwen says afterword, noticing that we broke the bed, cracked the drywall, and ripped out a large chunk of the carpet. "Gwen, you have no freakin idea." I reply as we fall asleep


	8. Three's a crowd

**Author's note: I forgot to mention this in the earlier chapters, but I'm writing the story (largely the villains) as if they've already built up in the sinister six spin off. Their origins will be hinted at, but they won't be overly detailed since we only know what Peter and Gwen know. Also, this is in many ways, a two part story. Part one will end at around chapter 15 and part two will be another 10-15 chapters. Don't worry, I'm not having this be two seperate stories. But I will be taking a few weeks off (2 or 3) to catch up on my Carrie story. **

* * *

"Freedom is not worth having if it does not include the freedom to make mistakes" Gandhi

_(Peter's pov)_

_"Come on daddy, come play with me!" A little girl calls, she has her mother's blond hair, my curls, and her mother's eyes, I know her name, but I can't say it out loud. _

"Yeah_ yeah, I'm coming sweetheart." I reply as I slowly walk over to her_

_We're on the bridge, the same bridge that I professed my love to Gwen, the same one that we spent our last evening together on. The bridge is empty and dark. There are no lights along the railing, or even the usual light that beams from the moon and reflects from the water. __The girl runs toward the side, her toddler legs don't slow her down. "Come on, catch me Daddy, catch me." She commands, before jumping._

**_"why think separately,  
_**

**_of this life and the next  
_**

**_one born from the last? _**

**_you're a deathless soul  
_**

**_cannot be kept in grave,  
_**

**_I will come again..I will come again." Dracula Untold soundtrack _**

_Acting on instinct, I run to the side and dive after her. I'm not at the bridge anymore. We're in the clock tower, and I'm diving through debris from the gears again. She is still smiling and laughing as she falls to the cold ground below. I reach out my right arm, and shoot a web. The tip of the web extends out, almost like fingers attempting to catch her. The web does reach her, but not in a way that I hoped. It locks around her neck right when my other hand grabs the bar, and..._

_**SNAP**_

* * *

I jolt awake, with cold sweat seeping through my forehead, and Gwen asleep with her body wrapped around mine. "Hey, are you alright?" Gwen asks in a groggy voice as she wraps her arms around my shoulders "Yeah" I reply "it was just a dream."

"Bad?" She asks "Yeah, but it was only a dream." I answer as I lie back down

"What happened?" She asks

"There...there was a little girl," I begin "and she looked just like you. She kept asking me to play with her, and she called me 'daddy'. She made me chase her to the side of a bridge, and then she jumped. I tried to catch her but my web hit her neck."

Gwen stares at me as she places her hand on her mouth to catch her jaw. "I...I never told you...oh God..." She begins as tears form in her eyes "Do you remember the night that you snuck me into special projects, and afterword we had dinner and we...?"

"Yeah, yeah, I remember." I reply "Aunt May had the night shift at the hospital so we had the house to ourselves all night."

"Well, a few weeks later, I woke up in the middle of the night because I was sick." she says "and I took a test the next day, and it was positive."

I can feel the blood drain from my cheeks, as well as a knot forming in my stomach. I swallow deeply, in order to avoid the taste of vomit I can feel rising from my throat. "I...I..oh god, oh no no no no no." I burst out "I killed our baby."

"No Peter, don't do this again. You can't blame yourself for everything that goes wrong." She says in a stern tone "Even the best of us can make mistakes, it was my fault that I never told you."

"Well then why didn't you tell me that you were pregnant?" I ask

"I don't know." She admits, almost like she's confessing to a murder "I guess I thought it would be easier for both of us to move on with our lives if you never knew, and I didn't want you to have to choose between me or to be spider-man."

"Gwen, I would've chosen you over the entire world." I confess as I cup her cheeks in my hands "Like I told you that night on the bridge, YOU are my path. Where you go, I'll follow you, no matter where, when, or what. Unless it's that seafood buffet on 5th ave, Uncle, Ben and I got banned from there after we stole a bunch of lobsters."

"You stole lobsters?" She asks, chuckling

"Hey, they boil those things while they're still alive. After you see it happen on food network it permanently alters your brain." I answer

"So it's basically the equivalent of taking LSD?" She asks whille laughing that laugh that I loved hearing

"Yeah pretty much." I reply

* * *

(Gwen's pov)

I sit on the couch in my old living room, waiting for my brother to show up. Peter tells me that he'll wait on the rooftop, so that the two of us can have some privacy. What will Simon do when he sees me? He's been under the impression that I've been dead for the past four years, he'll probably think he's going crazy or something. Oh God, he has no idea that mom and the other boys are dead.

He's 11, so he won't believe me if I say that they had to go on some secret mission in space. That was what we told him when dad died, he was only 4 then, so he'd believe anything. I guess I can tell him the same way that mom told Howard and Phillip dad died. She said that even though they couldn't see, hear or feel him anymore, he would always be with us, and that someday we would be together again. I don't think she meant six years when she said that.

I hear the door slowly unlock, followed by it opening. "Mom? Mom?" Simon calls as he walks through the door. He's changed so much, the little boy I once knew is gone. He's been through so much in his short life, from dad dying, me dying, and now this.

"Simon..." I call gently

His head turns toward me, staring at me in shock. "G...Gwen...?" He asks

"Yeah, it's me honey." I say as I walk up to him and wrap my arms around him. "I thought you were dead." He says "So did I." I reply

"Where's mom?" He asks "I saw on the news...is it true?"

Before I can answer, I am interrupted by the sound of helicopters flying through the air. I look out the window to get a better view of them. They look like more advanced versions of V-22 Ospreys, but jet black, a more narrow tip, and missiles and machine guns on each side.

Peter runs into the living room "What is that?" I ask "Trouble." He says bluntly as the 15 Oscorp jets approach us.

_**"What's your rush now, everyone will have his day to die?" A perfect circle **_


End file.
